I'll be here waiting
by Cat-kun
Summary: Something is Killing the Turtles Until Michelangelo is Left The final chapter is up a shocking close please Review I need reviews! COMPLETE
1. Death of Raphael

He can't control it

Nearly killing one of his brothers

In a rage It was time

He must do it

Before He kills others

_Talking to mist_

_He decided his fate _

_When he could not control the flame_

_The only way out _

_Was Death _

In his room he locked the door

And felt the Sais near his neck

Then all went black

As he hit the ground

Dead

_Singing in Darkness_

_In blood and Tears_

_To force his way_

_To the Heavens above_

His brothers suspected that he was unable to control his anger  
But thought nothing of it

So it cost them Raphael's life

They got scared when the Thump was heard

But when they got in It was too late Raphael was gone

_Singing in Roses_ ____

Red as blood

He took his own life for the

For the ones he loves

To save them from

From his darker side

Forever

I do not own TMNT and I LOVE Raphael but I got this idea if Raphael could  
not control his anger anymore 


	2. Death of Leonardo

Leonardo was getting angrier and angrier as he stared at his brother's grave it had 3 years sence Raphael killed himself

Leonardo: Why did you do it Raphael why did you leave us?

Why were you so out of Control you could have told us!

He when into his room Insanity scraping him in every opportunity

**It is your falt that he died **

**You just got angry and drove him to do this**

Leonardo: No I didn't

**You are a murderer**

**You killed your own Kin**

**You see Mikey and Don already hate you**

**You are a thorn in their side**

**Let me put u outta your misery**

**One swift stroke and you will be a whole lot better**

Leonardo: Get outta me! No!

**I am you Leonardo You have been suppressing me for years But I am free!**

**Raphael's Voice: Die Leonardo you are nothing but a loser**

Before he himself knows it Leonardo grabed his Katana's

And Beheaded himself

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Fools they all are**

**And They all will die In misery**

**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA**

****

Write more and guess who will die the next chapter


	3. Death of Donatello

Don was working on another project

The "Sleepafier" as he called it

It could put the most awake person to sleep in minutes

Donatello: HA HA I am almost done this will be my most perfect weapon

He felt a ghostly breeze as the Device was swept away.

_**Hahahaha it is your turn you freak**_

_**Lets see how you like it**_

_**When you are killed by the thing that you worked on yourself!**_

Donatello: Who who are you

**_I am you Donatello and very glad that you will be dieing today!_**

Donatello: You! You can't be me you can't

_**This is the end Donatello **_

_**You will die but don't worry Mikey will join u soon**_

_**And I will along with the others will kill every little thing on this Miserable planet you call Earth**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

The Weapon Suddenly discharged sending Donatello into Death with a horrific look of Betrayal and Shock.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**_That annoyance is over_**

_**Michelangelo you are next**_

Oh NO Mikey is next

Will he survive the Horror?

Or will he join his brothers

As the Darks destroy every living thing on Earth?

R&R and find out!


	4. There Darker Sides

Michelangelo's Flight

Michelangelo was looking at his brothers graves he was the only one leftHeh heh hehMichelangelo: Who? Who are you!**Why I am the Murderer that killed of your brothers my name is Dark Michelangelo  
and my brothers Dark Raphael Dark Leonardo and Dark Donatello you see we  
have been wanting to kill you for years but as soon as Dark Raphael saw a  
weakness in Raphael's mind DR made him kill himself and that got DL up and  
running to Kill Leonardo and Finally DD killed Donatello so I get the  
pleasure of Killing you****   
  
**Michelangelo got scared and Ran away from the on coming spirit**You can never run from me  
Donatello's voice: Join us Mikey  
Leonardo's voice: Join  
Raphael's voice: us**  
**DM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!****   
  
**The Turtle screamed as the Spirit Drew closer he suddenly remembered a move  
that Master Splinter taught them The Spirit Shadow CloakMichelangelo: I put all of my faith into this moveHe suddenly ran so fast even the Spirit didn't know he was thereWhen he was out of Danger he sighed and though of his predicament with his  
deceased brothers Dark SidesMichelangelo: I have to get to a safe place and Warn April about himThe Turtle panted as his feet touched the pavement of the dark ally.He could not fight with his brothers even if they were there darker sides  
but he must  
If he were to save innocent people from the Darks wrath.R&R 


	5. Challenge

I'll be here waiting

Chapter Five

Challenge

Michelangelo sighed as his feet touched the cold concrete he had barely escaped that time.

Michelangelo: I must get to Aprils place without that Spirit finding out.

He looked two his left to see a boy wearing a shredder costume

Michelangelo: Bingo

Boy: Ha ha did you see as that fool ran-

Michelangelo pulled the boy into the shadows and after a short fight he was wearing the costume.

Michelangelo: Well this should do

He creeped into the shadows and headed to Aprils place

At Aprils place

April: Mikey what are you doing with that sword

DM: I am not Michelangelo April I am DM and you are my calling card little April O'Neil

He raised the Sword over his head

And Killed April

He dropped a note on her body as faded away into the mist

DM: Happy little gift for I will kill you soon

Michelangelo busted into the room sweat outlinging his face

Michelangelo: Apr- APRIL!!!!

He fell on his knees and Sobbed April was dead

Michelangelo: What is this

He picked up the note and read it

Michelangelo,

I challenge you to a duel if I win you die a slow a painful death and if you win I will restore your brothers. Meet me at the warehouse on 15th and 6th

Painful death,

Dark Michelangelo

He crumpled up the note as after he read it and stood up

Michelangelo: Bro or no you have got to pay for this

Dark Michelangelo

Sorry for not Updating in a while the Ending is very near I promise!!


	6. The Final Fight

I'll be Waiting

Chapter 6

The Final Fight

**This is the last chappie Yay!**

Michelangelo looked at the rooftop che had waited for this for a long time he would get revenge for his Brother's Death and of April's.

"Heh heh I thought you would be to scared to come Michelangelo" DM said as he walked out of the Shadows.

"I will never forgive you for killing my family!" Michelangelo yelled at him while pulling his nunchakus.

DM charged at Michelangelo and gave him a sharp blow with his nunchaku sending Michelangelo a few feet back.

"Heh I am your darker half I am stronger than you no human will ever bring me down" DM said as he charged twords Michelangelo death was on his mind.

"NOT IF YOU DON'T GET PAST ME FIRST!" Michelangelo yelled catching the blow with his bare hands.

"W-what? how could have you caught that?" DM said as he tryed to get free from Michelangelo's grip.

"You may be my darker half but you are wrong about one thing I am stronger than you" Michelangelo said Ninja Kicking DM to the near edge.

"You are a fool a joking fool you may kill me but I will take u with me if I do!" DM said as he charged at Michelangelo.

Rain started to pour as the Two fought in the freezing cold weather and Thunder struck the ground.

DM stared at Michelangelo with hate,anger,and rage as he fought.

"Damn he is tougher than I thought!" DM thought as he managed to push away Michelangelo.

"Heh is it all ya got DM?" Michelangelo said a he stood up.

"I can take u with me heh heh" DM said as he charged to Michelangelo pushing them both over the edge to the concrete streets of a dark ally below.

They both died in the shadows before they hit the ground

"Dark Michelangelo you lose" Michelangelo said in his final breath.

He was with his Family again

**Who hoo! Finally Don Yay!**

**Raphael: I died in the first Chapter?!**

**Me: Ya but you are still my favorite character Raphy!**

**Raphael: Yay!**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
